Janjiku kepadamu Hime
by KA Jung Liu
Summary: "YA.. BENAR NARUTO! Pesawat ini sudah berantakan! Aku yakin pilot sudah terbunuh, karena kita jatuh bebas sekarang! Jika Kau bisa merasakannya "/"BERTAHANLAH SEMUANYA!"/"Hinata-Sama. Aku berjanji kepadamu bahwa Aku akan melindungimu , Aku akan mengakhiri ini, sehingga kau bisa hidup dengan bahagia,"
1. Chapter 1

"Aku Berjanji Akan membawa kedamaian ke dalam Hidupmu"

One Shot

Author : KA JungLiu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Tetapi Naruto tetap milik Hinata.

Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Menurut pasal 2 ayat 1 UUD NHL (Undang-Undang Dasar NaruHina Lovers) XDD

Pairing : Naru_Hina

Rate : T

Genre :

Action, Romance, Tragedi

Warning :

OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

.

.

.

kali ini KA mau nyumbang fic lagi nih,,, terinspirasi dari game Call Of Duty (maaf promo) tapi sedikit beda cerita.

Sebelumnya KA selalu gk perna lupa,

- KA ucapin Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu buat para reader's, temen2 sekalian yang udah nyempetin baca fic gaje dan susah dimengerti ini,,, apa lagi ngasih reviewnya...

Prolog :

Dunia saat ini jauh dari kedamaian, banyak peperang terjadi, yang melibatkan dua negara besar Konoha dan Hidden State. hanya ada satu orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang terjadi di sini, Salah satu teroris yang ingin menguasai dunia dengan menyerang Konoha dan mencoba untuk meluncurkan nuklir buatan Konoha, hanya Presiden Konohalah yang tahu kode peluncurannya.

ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan mereka ke tempat yang aman dengan pesawat, Hidden State membajak pesawat yang ditumpangi Presiden dengan Putrinya, dan mereka berhasil menculik keduanya.

Pengawal mereka tidak dapat melindungi mereka berdua saat itu karena mereka kalah jumlah dan sebagian dari mereka sudah terluka parah.

Ada satu orang yang bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan mereka, satu orang yang cukup terampil untuk melakukan pertempuran profesional.

Satu orang yang diam-diam mencintai Putri Presiden dengan segenap hatinya .. satu orang yang mampu membawa perdamaian untuk dunia.

" Hinata-Sama... Aku akan melindungi anda dengan cara apapun, Aku akan membawa Anda keluar dari kekacauan ini, Aku akan mengakhiri kekacauan ini agar anda bisa menjalani hidup Anda dalam damai" Adalah kutipan janji seorang tentara Konoha unutuk Putri Presiden yang tertanda

-Uzumaki Naruto-

Mampukah Naruto memenuhi janjinya untuk Putri presiden, dan bersama Timnya membawa perdamaan dunia kembali...

Karakter:

1. Jendral Uzumaki Naruto (Komandan utama Pasukan J-SAT. Serta Komandan di tim Biju)

_Mendapatkan tugas untuk melindungi Presiden dan putrinya.

_'Bapak Presiden sendiri meminta kepadanya secara pribadi untuk hanya fokus pada melindungi putrinya daripada melindungi dirinya sendiri'

_Orang yang ahli dengan kekuatan fisik, bertarung secara refleks.

2. Letnan Jenderal Nara Shikamaru (Orang kepercayaan Naruto di Pasukan J-SAT dan Komandan tim Anbu)

_Ditugaskan untuk melindungi Presiden dan putrinya

_Naruto menugaskannya untuk lebih melindungi Presiden.

_Sangat baik dalam pertempuran dan menggunakan senjata.

_Pandai untuk mengatur strategi

3. Letnan Jenderal Hyuga Neji (penanggung jawab atas kendaraan di Pasukan J-SAT dan Komandan tim Jyuken)

_Memiliki tugas yang sama.

_Mampu mengendarai apa pun termasuk tank, helikopter, jet, pesawat, Pesawat selam, dan speed boat.

_Memiliki mata elang (pandangannya begitu tajam)

_Dapat menggunakan senjata serta bertarung, meski tidak sebaik Nara shikamaru atau Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi ketika dihadapkan pada senjata langsung atau senjata yang ada di kendaraan, seperti : torpedo, rudal, dan banyak lagi, dia tidak pernah meleset untuk membunuh target.

_Memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk mengetahui antara orang yang mengatakan kebohongan dan orang yang mengatakan kebenaran.

4. Hyuga Hinata (putri satu-satunya Presiden) :

_Memiliki sikap yang dingin tapi dia memiliki kepribadian yang hangat

_Entah bagaimana memiliki ketertarikan dengan Naruto

_Belum pernah mengalami peperangan yang nyata.

5. Madara (a.k pimpinan teroris) :

_Memiliki obsesi untuk menguasai dunia

_Memiliki sekutu dan kesempatan untuk melakukan itu

_Akan membunuh siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya

Keterangan :

_ J-SAT = termasuk kedalam 10 besar tim elit dari jepang pemberantas terorisme...

_Hidden State = Nama negara tempat teroris buatan KA hehehe,,,,

R & R

Salam Perdamaian

KA Jung Liu


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku Berjanji Akan membawa kedamaian ke dalam Hidupmu"

One Shoot

Author : KA JungLiu

Disclaimer :

Manga dan carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Tetapi Naruto tetap milik Hinata.

Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata!

Menurut pasal 2 ayat 1 UUD NHL (Undang-Undang Dasar NaruHina Lovers) XDD

Pairing : Naru_Hina

Rate : T+

Genre :

Action, Romance, Tragedi

Warning:

OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, membingungkan, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Lets kita baca ficnya...!

" Author P.O. V"

Presiden Konoha dan putrinya Hinata Hyuga sedang berada di sebuah pesawat, siap untuk pergi ke bunker yang aman.

Bersama dengan Pnejaga mereka dari pasukan J-SAT, Penjagaan mereka menjadi dua kali lipat, Pesawat lepas landas ke tempat tujuan, dalam perjalanan mereka, ternyat pesawat tersebut telah dibajak oleh Hidden State, yang mengharuskan pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. untuk melakukan pendaratan darurat, karena pesawat mengalami kerusakan, hanya tiga dari penjaga yang tetap bertahan dengan luka ringan yang lain sudah tertembak.

.

.

.

"MEREKA ADA DI SINI! LINDUNGI PRESIDEN DAN PUTRI NYA! "! Kata Komandan Pasukan J-SAT a.k Naruto

"Naruto! Mereka terlalu banyak! Kita perlu melakukan pendaratan darurat! Kami sedang jatuh ! "Kata! Pria rambut nanas a.k Shikamaru.

"YA.. BENAR NARUTO! Pesawat ini sudah berantakan! Aku yakin pilot sudah terbunuh, karena kita jatuh bebas sekarang! Jika Kamu bisa merasakannya "kata pria berambut panjang a.k Neji.

"Okay, Neji, pergi ke kokpit pilot dan melakukan pendaratan darurat . Shikamaru, bawa Presiden dan putrinya ke tempat yang aman. Aku akan melindungi Kalian berdua "perintah Komandan

Tembakan terdengar di mana-mana , kalian bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara suara-suara tembakan Pasukan J-SAT dengan suara tembakan dari teroris.

.

.

.

* Bip bip bip *

"Peringatan! Medan terlalu rendah ! Peringatan! Medan terlalu rendah! "Komputer mulai memperingatkan mereka.

"Naruto, Aku tidak berpikir Aku bisa membuat pesawat ini mendarat dalam keadaan utuh! Kita terlalu dekat dengan tanah! Dan sisi kiri mesin pesawat sudah rusak! "Kata! Neji melalui sistem komunikasi mereka.

"AKU MOHON LAKUKAN YANG TERBAIK YANG ANDA BISA UNTUK MENDARATKAN PESAWAT INI DI TANAH ! Shikamaru, BERSAMAMU ! "teriak Sang Komandan menenangkan.

* BANG *pesawat menabarak sesuatu.

"Terima kasih Naruto. Bapak Presiden, Hinata-sama, kita perlu bergerak, kita tidak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa " Shikamaru berkata kepada Presiden dan Putrinya .

Keduanya hanya mengangguk dalam ketakutan , mereka tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman seperti ini sebelumnya, dan mereka tidak pernah berharap untuk mendapatkannya.

"SEMUA ORANG YANG MASIH BERADA DI PESAWAT, HARAP MEMPERSIAPKAN DIRI UNTUK PENDARATAN DARURAT! BERPEGANGAN PADA SESUATU! "! Kata Neji yang sedang berjuang di kursi pilot melalui interkom.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Shikamaru yang kini menutupi tubuh Bapak Presiden dengan tubuhnya.

"BERTAHANLAH SEMUANYA!" Teriak Komandan dan dia menutupi putri Presiden dengan tubuhnya.

"Hinata-Sama. Aku berjanji kepadamu bahwa Aku akan melindungi kamu , Aku akan mengakhiri ini, sehingga Kamu bisa hidup dengan bahagia, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini, jangan pernah berhenti berharap dalam dirimu untuk percaya padaku. Aku atau timku akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan Kamu dan Bapak Presiden "Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Semua dari mereka mencengkram kursi dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki.

"PENDARATAN DARURAT DALAM 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... "komputer mulai memperingatkan.

* CRASH *bunyi pesawat mendarat dengan tidak elitnya,

Pesawat mendarat, penumpang segera berhamburan.

*BOOOOOMMM* Tidak lama setelah penumpang menyingkir dari Pesawat, Pesawat meledak.

Langit malam yang gelap berubah menjadi oranye terang karena api ,Asap di mana-mana, Pesawat itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian karena Pendaratan Kerasnya,materi pesawat hancur berkeping-keping , Penumpang berserakan disekitar bangkai pesawat, terluka parah,berdarah.

Naruto mulai mendapatkan kesadaran, dan mencoba untuk berdiri dan mengambil pistol nya.

"Shikamaru! Pak Presiden! Hinata-Sama! Neji! Dimana kalian?! "! Dia mulai Panik.

"A..ku...disini...Naruto...Bapak Presiden ... dan putrinya... * Batuk batuk *.. Mereka dibawa ... oleh Hidden State ... mereka sedang menuju ke ... helikopter ... segera menyelamatkan mereka ... Naruto ... "kata Shikamaru dengan napas terputus-putus , mengalami pendarahan di mana-mana, kepalanya, tangannya, kakinya, Luka begitu banyak padanya, dan asap yang mempengaruhi pernapasannya.

"AKU MOHON BERTAHANLAH Shikamaru! AKU AKAN SEGERA KEMBALI! "! Naruto berjalan goyah. salah satu kakinya berdarah akibat luka besar, tidak hanya kakinya, kepalanya, tangan dan bahunya. terlalu banyak luka.

Naruto mencoba untuk menghentikan Helikopter "BERHENTI KALIAN ! NOOO! "Dan helikopter menghilang , Naruto jatuh ke tanah karena ia tidak memiliki banyak energi yang tersisa untuk berjalan ,darahnya sudah terbuang terlalu banyak.

"AAAAARGH! SH**T ! "Teriak! Dia dalam frustrasi dan rasa sakit yang ia derita.

"Paramedis sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini, kami mohon bertahanlah "salah satu dari polisi yang datang kelokasi tersebut mengatakan kepada Naruto dan dia membantu Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Aku harus kembali ke timku, Shikamaru dan Neji,,, Shikamaru ada di sana dan Neji mungkin masih di kokpit pilot... ugh "Naruto jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

Semua pasukan J-SAT telah dievakuasi dari tempat kejadian, mereka semua di larikan segera ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

.

.

* Naruto P.O.V *

Ugh ... kepalaku terasa seperti tertabrak sebuah baja. Dimana Shikamaru? dimana Neji? Aku membutuhkan timku lengkap untuk menyelamatkan Presiden dan putrinya.

Aku melihat ke sisi kananku, dan aku melihat Shikamaru berbaring di tempat tidur dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya ditutupi oleh perban dan kepalanya juga, dia melakukan sesuatu berkutat dengan laptop-nya.

Aku melihat ke sisi kiriku, Aku melihat Neji yang hanya memiliki perban di kepalanya. dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan , oke! .. itu menjelaskan bahwa berartii aku adalah orang terakhir yang bangun.

"Shikamaru...Neji ...Apakah kalian baik-baik saja? "Kataku dengan suara lemah

"Naruto! Kami pikir Kamu akan koma untuk beberapa hari, senang bahwa Kamu sudah sadar sekarang. Aku hanya memiliki beberapa luka dibandingkan dengan yang kamu miliki "kata Shikamaru

"Ya . Shikamaru benar , Aku juga hanya memiliki luka di kepalaku karena kepalaku sempat membentur kemudi dan pintu samping Pesawat "kata Neji.

"Jadi .. apakah kalian memiliki petunjuk dimana Hidden State membawa Presiden dan putrinya "Tanyaku ketika mencoba untuk duduk manis di tempat tidur. "Ugh .. kepalaku .. "Aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Santai Komandan, Aku telah mendapat beberapa informasi bahwa mereka membawa keduanya ke Hotel Lagoon di Hidden State, para Teroris menggunakan mereka sebagai sandera, mereka menginginkan. Maksudku Madara ingin kode peluncuran nuklir "jelas Shikamaru.

Aku mengangguk mengerti "Bagaimana denganmu Neji?"Aku bertanya pada Neji.

"Aku masih mempelajari tentang bentuk bangunan dan sekitarnya , Aku harus memilih kendaraan terbaik untuk melakukan misi ini "Jawabnya masih melihat di layar Leptop.

"Okay, kita akan bergerak besok, apakah kalian baik-baik saja dengan itu? " Aku bertanya.

"Tentu saja , kita baik-baik saja, hanya luka kecil. Kamu yang harus khawatir tentang diri sendiri. Apakah kamu yakin dapat berjalan baik dengan kaki seperti itu? "tanya Shikamaru menatapku, dan Neji melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. kita perlu bergerak cepat .. karena mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan kode itu "Bahkan mungkin mereka harus membunuh Hinata-Sama untuk membuat Bapak Presiden bicara.

.

.

.

* Hotel Lagoon, Hidden State *

* Author POV *

"Beritahukan kepadaku kodenya Bapak Presiden." Madara mencoba membujuk.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukan kepadamu!"Presiden mencoba melawan.

"Oh begitukah, sehingga Anda ingin melakukan hal ini dengan cara yang sulit "Mada mengancam.

Ada TV layar besar di depan mereka berdua , menunjukkan kondisi dari ruang lain di mana putri presiden disekap. dan di sisi lain tempat Hinata ada TV Layar besar juga untuk menunjukkan kondisi Presiden.

"Halo Hinata-Sama "Madara menyapa Hinata.

"Madara! Anda akan membayar untuk ini! Naruto dan timnya akan berada di sini dan membunuhmu! Tou-san! Jangan pernah mengatakan apapun! "Hinta mencoba melawan.

* Slap *bunyi tamparan terdengar.

Beberapa darah keluar melalui bibir mungil Hinata akibat tamparan, yang dilakukan oleh anak buah Madara.

"Wow , putri Anda memiliki keberanian juga , bagaimana jika tidak hanya bibirnya yang akan memproduksi darah manis. Bagaimana jika pisau tajam menyentuh kulit mulusnya " Teroris disebelah Hinata bermain dengan pisau nya sesuai perkataan Madara.

"TIDAK,,, JANGAN !,,, TINGGALKAN DIA SENDIRI! "Bapak Presiden Mencoba untuk berteriak.

"Tidak sampai Anda mengatakan KODEnya!" madara mengancam.

"Aku TIDAK AKAN MENGATAKANNYA !"Bapak Presiden Bersikeras.

"AAAAAAARGH!" Teriak gadis kecil diseberang sana , darah mengalir melalui kulit mulusnya yang berasal dari lengannya.

"TINGGALKAN DIA SENDIRI! Hinata-chan Apa kau baik-baik saja!? "Presiden mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tou-san, tolong, jangan mengatakan apa-apa tentang kode. Aku akan baik-baik saja " Hinata berkata mencoba meyakinkan sambil menahan air matanya karena sakit

"Anak dan ayah, keras kepala sekali " Keluh Madara.

"Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan besok . Aku ingin istirahat sejenak "Madara berkata.

.

.

.

#Hari berikutnya di Markas J-SAT#

"Naruto P.O.V "

"Jadi kalian sudah mengerti rencana Kita?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Aku mengangguka dalam pemahaman"Ya , Aku mengerti dan kita perlu bergerak cepat . Neji apakah Kamu menemukan kendaraan yang tepat bagi kita untuk sampai ke sana? "aku bertanya pada Neji.

"Ya aku mendapatkannya, dan Aku akan memberikan mata elangku dan dukungan dari pasukan udara ketika kita sampai di sana "Neji menjawab.

"Tetap memimpin Tim Kalian sendiri, dengan perintah utama masih padaku "Kataku

"Ya Komanda!" Kata mereka berdua pada saat yang sama

"Mari kita pergi!"aku mengomando mereka.

Kami menuju ke hotel Lagoon menggunakan Pesawat Jet.

"Kita akan beralih ke helikopter ketika kita sudah dekat , Aku akan memarkir Jet ini ketika kami tiba di Pesawat induk "kata Neji kepada Timnya.

"Tim Jyuken kalian dengar?" Kata Neji melalui sistem komunikasi.

"Ya Kapten Neji!"jawab Timnya.

"Mari kita bergerak"Neji memberikan aba-aba.

* Author P.O.V*

10 jet sedang dalam perjalanan mereka ke Pesawat induk di dekat Hidden State, segera setelah mereka tiba di Pesawat induk, mereka beralih ke helikopter, itu bukan helikopter biasa, Helikopter yang terinstal lengkap dengan dua senapan mesin , 4 rudal, dan juga radar.

"Perkiraan waktu untuk tiba dalam 5 menit ." kata Neji.

"Persiapkan diri prajurit! Kami sedang menuju langsung ke gedung "kata Naruto.

* Bip bip bip bip *

"RPG Kapten!" Teriak anggota lain dari tim Jyuken

* Wuzzz *suara rudal.

Neji melakukan manuver halikopter terhadap rudal dari RPG.

"Wow .. itu hampir saja, Guys thank's kita baik-baik saja. 30 detik "Dia berteriak kepada Timnya.

Karena helikopter terlalu berisik, meskipun mereka sedang mengenakan mic dan headset untuk mendengar setiap percakapan lain, mereka masih harus berteriak.

"Shikamaru, apa status untuk saat ini? "Naruto bertanya pada shikamaru.

"Mereka masih di tempat yang sama, Bapak Presiden ada di lantai 5, dan putrinya ada di lantai 8 ."

"Okay. Aku akan menyelamatkan putrinya terlebih dahulu. Anda dan tim Anbu pergi ke Bapak Presiden, Aku akan kembali segera setelah aku selesai . Neji, mengawasi untuk kita. Aku membutuhkan mata elangmu untuk mengawasi " Naruto memerintahkan kepada rekan tim kepercayaanya.

"Laksanakan Komandan!" Kata shikamaru.

"Kita akan berkumpul di sini lagi, Aku akan melihat Anda dalam 30 menit .. "Neji berkata.

"Okay .. GO GO GO! " Naruto memerintahkan pasukan untuk bergerak.

Tim Biju turun pertama, mereka menyerang dari atap, Sementara itu 3 menit kemudian tim Anbu menyerang dari bawah bangunan, keduanya menyerbu masuk.

"Tim Anbu ! Setatus ! "! Kata Naruto

"Kami sudah di lantai 3!"shikamaru menjawab.

*Bunyi Tembakan-tembakan *

"Masih berjuang melawan semua teroris! Ya ampun! Kami berada di dalam gedung tetapi mereka terus menggunakan senapan mesin!" Keluh Shikamaru .

" AWAS ! Granat! "Shikamaru berteriak kepada timnya.

* BAM * geranat meledak, dan untung saja anggota tim selamat.

"Kami akan tiba di lantai 5 sekitar 3 menit!"Shikamaru masih terus melaporkan status tim Anbu kepada Nruto.

"Copy,, kita masih di lantai 10"Naruto menjawab.

* bunyi Tembakan –tembakan *

"Kami akan tiba di lantai 8 di sekitar 2 menit!" Naruto kembali melaporkan status kepada Shikamaru.

" Penembak jitu di arah jam 10 ! " Naruto berteriak untuk Timnya.

* DOOR *

"Kami memiliki hal yang sama di sini Naruto ... orang-orang ini benar-benar ingin perang begitu buruk .."Shikamaru menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

* Bunyi Tembakan-tembakan*

"Aku hapir sampai di lantai 8 dalam 10 menit "naruto berbicara kepada Shikamaru.

"Tim Biju okay .."

Kedua tim berjuang melawan pasukan teroris , ada terlalu banyak dari mereka terus datang masuk. dengan berbagai senjata, sniper, senapan mesin, AK-47, senapan, MP-40, M1, MP5, G360, dan banyak lagi ..

.

.

.

"Naruto P.O.V"

"GO GO GO! BAWAH! "Satu lantai lagi, pikirku dalam hati.

"AREA CLEAR, KOMANDAN!" Teriak Anggota timku,

"Hinata-sama dibalik pintu itu! Sasuke, dobrak pintu itu! "Aku memberi perintah kepada rekan Timku.

Dia menempatkan kekuatan untuk mendobrak, semua orang bersiap di sisi pintu.

* BAM *pintu berhasil didobrak.

Semuanya berjalan dalam gerakan lambat, Aku masuk ke ruangan dan melihat 5 orang memegang senapan mereka. Hinata terikat di kursi, 5 orang tersebut mencoba untuk menembak kami. Aku menembak mereka satu per satu di kepala mereka dalam keceptan spersekian detik, Aku ingin mengakhiri ini segera. Aku harus bertahan untuk membantu Shikamaru, Mereka tumbang semua,,, menyisakan Tim Bijuku ada yang mendapatkan luka kecil.

"Hinata-Sama?! Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?! "Aku mengguncang tubuhnya tapi dia tidak memberiku jawaban.

"Hinata-Sama!" Aku memeriksa denyut nadinya, masih ada, pikirku.

"Lepaskan ikatannya dan menempatkan dia di atas meja!" Perintahku kepada salah seorang dari tim ku,

Setelah mereka melepaskan ikatannya dan meletaknnya di meja.

Aku melihat kepala Hinata-sama berdarah .. Aku duga mereka memukulnya dengan sudut pistol .. ada luka yang cukup besar dan beberapa darah yang masih mengalir dilengannya dan ada yang sudah mengering, memar di sudut bibirnya.

Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini, Aku merobek beberapa bagian dari pakaianku untuk menutupi luka di lengannya dan mengikatnya erat untuk memperlambat pendarahan ..

"Hinata-Sama , silakan bangun. Aku berjanji bahwa ini akan segera berakhir, silahkan buka mata Anda "Aku bisa merasakan air mata sudah mengalir melalui mataku. Aku berjanji aku akan menyelesaikan ini sesegera mungkin.

"Neji! Aku PERLU SESEORANG DARI TIMMU UNTUK MEMBAWA HINATA-SAMA KE RUMAH SAKIT! AKU AKAN MEMBANTU Shikamaru TRLEBIHDAHULU." Aku mencoba menghubungi Neji.

"Diterima! Aku akan mengirimkan helikopter segera "Neji menjawab.

"Sasuke! Tolong bawa dia ke atap dan pergi bersama helikopter , segera bawa ke rumah sakit ! Merawatnya sementara aku pergi! Aku akan pergi turun untuk membantu tim Anbu "Aku memerintahkan kepada Sasuke.

"Siap Komandan!"dia menjawab patuh dan membopong Hinata menuju atap.

"Okay! Sisanya dari Kalian, datang denganku untuk menyelamatkan Presiden!" Aku mengomando sisa timku .Mereka mengikutiku.

"! Anbu Tim! Status! "Aku mulai berlari menuju tangga, sembari melakukan kontak dengan Shikamaru ..

"Kami sudah di lantai 5! Kami Perlu bantuan! Musuh terlalu banyak! " Shikamaru, menerangkan situasi.

*Bunyi Tembakan-tembakan *

"Aku dan Tim Biju akan ke sana dalam 2 menit! Tunggu kami Shikamaru! "aku mencoba meyakinkan Shikamaru.

" Naruto P.O.V. end""

.

.

"Author P.O.V"

Granat dilemparkan dan meledak di mana-mana, membuat bangunan ini tidak dapat dikatakan sebagai hotel lagi. banyak ruangan yang tidak memiliki pintu atau jendela lagi.

Naruto bergerak cepat ke lantai 5. di sisi lain, Shikamaru masih berjuang untuk maju kedepan, ia masih terjebak di tempat yang sama.

"Ya ampun! BERAPA BANYAK DARI MEREKA SIH!? MEREKA DATANG, DAN DATANG LAGI! ARGH!" Shikamaru mulai kewalahan.

" Neji BISAKAH KAMU MEMBANTUKU DISINI!? "Shikamaru mencoba menghubungi Neji.

"Aku akan mencobanya .. bertahanlah .. dan Aku BERGERAK SEKARANG! "Neji menjawab panggilan,

* Tembakan Senapan Mesin terdengar *

Neji mencoba untuk menembak semua teroris dari luar gedung, Sedikit membantu Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru! Aku tidak bisa menembak lagi! Jika Aku tetap menembak seperti ini, bangunan ini akan runtuh!" Neji menjelaskan situasi kepada Shikamaru.

" YAH! RPG LAGI! KAPAN MEREKA AKAN BERHENTI MENEMBAKIKU DENGAN RPG SIH?! Ini sangat menjengkelkan! " Neji mencoba memutar manuver Helikoter untuk menghindari Rudal RPG,

* Bip bip bip bip *

"Ada sekitar 3 tank menuju gedung , Aku akan mengurus mereka terlebih dahulu " Teriak neji kepada Shikamaru setelah berhasil menghindari rudal.

"Okay .. terima kasih Neji !" Shikamaru mengatakan.

"Tim BIJU! DIMANA SIH KALIAN!? " Shikamaru mencoba mengontak Naruto dan Tim Biju.

"Kita sudah berada di lantai 6 Shikamaru! Bersabarlah !? "Naruto akhirnya menjawab.

"Oke!"shikamaru kembali menjawab.

Dan tim Biju yang berasal dari lantai atas berhasil sampai kelantai Lima dimana tim Anbu berada dan membantu tim Anbu .

"Sudah waktunya! Bapak Presiden ada di balik pintu itu dengan Madara! Kita perlu untuk sampai di sana cepat sebelum ia membunuh Bapak Presiden! " Terang Shikamaru kepada Tim Biju dan Tim Anbu.

"TERUS MAJU KEDEPAN!" Perintah Naruto.

Dan mereka akhirnya mencapai pintu.

"Ini dia ... mempersiapkan dampak terburuk .. Aku akan mendobrak pintu dan pergi mengejar Madara .. Shikamaru, menyelamatkan Presiden .. "Perintah naruto kepada Shikamaru dan Timnya.

"Diterima, Kapten!"shikamaru menjawab.

Dan Naruto menempatkan Pendobrak di depan pintu, kemudian mulai mendobraknya.

Sisa dari Tim Biju berdiri di samping pintu dan Tim Anbu berdiri di depan pintu tapi masih pada jarak aman, segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam gerakan lambat.

* BAM *Pintu Akhirnya terbuka.

"SELAMATKAN PRESIDEN!"Naruto memberikan Komando.

*Tembakan dapat didengar dimana-mana*

Shikamaru menarik Presiden langsung dari teroris dan menembak sisa teroris tersebut,

Disisi lain, Madara sudah menuju keluar untuk melarikan diri.

"SH**T! Madara MELARIKAN DIRI, Shikamaru, JAGA PRESIDEN! AKU AKAN PERGI MENYUSUL Madara! "Kata! Naruto memberi perintah, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan membantu Presiden untuk berjalan ke helikopter .

"Bagaimana dengan Putriku?" Presiden bertanya kepada shikamaru.

"Dia sudah di tempat yang aman Bapak Presiden " kata Shikamaru menjawabnya. Dan membawa Presiden menuju Helikopter.

.

.

.

"NARUTO! Aku melihat Madara! DIA AKAN MELARIKAN DIRI MENGGUNAKAN HELIKOPTERNYA! "Kata Neji memberi tahu Naruto.

"Oke Neji! Aku menuju ke arahnya! "! Dan Naruto berlari secepat dia bisa untuk menangkap Madara

"ANDA TIDAK AKAN kemana-mana!" Kata Naruto

Helikopter mulai terbang, ketika dia semakin dekat.

Naruto melompat ke helikopter dan berpegangan pada besi Helikopter, menggantung mencoba untuk naik dan masuk.

ia masuk ke kursi pilot dan membuang salah satu dari pilot ke bawah , setelah dia akhirnya mencapai kursi pilot,

Pilot lainnya menarik senjatan dan mencoba untuk menembak Naruto,

Naruto meraih tangannya dan mengarahkan ke bawah , menyebabkan pilot menembak mesin helikopter.

mesin mulai terbakar dan mereka jatuh sangat cepat .

Naruto mencoba untuk menahan kemudi sebagai usaha yang dia bisa untuk mendarat helikopter dengan benar , tapi dia tidak bisa.

* CRASH * Helikopter mendarat dengan tidak nyamannya.

"NARUTO! NARUTO APAKAH ANDA DENGAR,, COPY?! NARUTO! "Shikamaru mencoba mendapatkan Kontak dari Naruto.

Helikopter yang digunakan Madara untuk melarikan diri runtuh di salah satu atap bangunan .. api keluar dari helikopter dan hancur ..

Naruto terlempar sekitar 5 meter dari adegan kecelakaan.

"Neji! Awasi tempat ini ! Aku INGIN MELIHAT KONDISI NARUTO! " Shikamaru meminta Neji.

Shikamaru bergerak menuju sumber ledakan.

.

.

.

"Naruto P.O.V"

"Ugh ..." Kepalaku terasa begitu pusing, dan menyakitkan

Aku melihat warna oranye kabur dari helikopter yang hancur, tubuhku terasa kaku .

Visiku menjadi lebih jelas sekarang, Aku melihat sosok lemas berjalan keluar dari helikopter dengan luka bakar .

itu Madara .. Aku melihat senjata milikku tergeletak cukup jauh dariku, Aku mencoba berjalan tapi aku tidak bisa.

"Aku harus ambil pistolku dan membunuhnya untuk mengakhiri perang ini "Aku merangkak ke arah pistolku.

Aku hendak mengambil , tetapi segera setelah Aku mengambil itu, Aku melihat Madara telah berada di depanku .

"Kamu tidak akan bisa membunuhku !" Ia menginjak tanganku dengan kakinya membuatku melepaskan pistol.

Dia mengambil pistol dan menodongkan pistol ke arah kepalaku.

"Aaargh!"Aku menjerit kesakitan.

"Kamu telah menghancur rencana terakhirku, Aku akan memastikan Kamu tidak akan pernah berada dibumi ini untuk menghalangi rencanaku lagi "Dia menarik pelatuk, masih mengarahkan ke kepalaku.

Aku memejamkan mata , dan tersenyum.

Aku tahu jika Aku mati di sini, Shikamaru atau Neji akan menyelesaikan apa yang Aku tidak bisa selesaikan.

Setidaknya Hinata dan Bapak Presiden sudah di tempat yang aman.

* BANG *bunyi tembakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendengar suara tembakan, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa , apakah aku sudah mati ?.

Aku sempat melihat ke kiriku dan Aku melihat Shikamaru memegang senapan dan mengarah kepada Madara , dan setelah itu, semuanya menjadi hitam.

" Naruto P.O.V end"

"Shikamaru P.O.V"

Naruto kini berbaring lemah di atap, setengah wajahnya tertutupi oleh darahnya sendiri yang berasal dari kepalanya.

Beberapa tulang kakinya terlihat patah, rusuknya juga terlihat rusak, perutnya memiliki goresan akibat logam dari helikopter aku pikir, menyebabkan darah mengalir melalui itu .

"NARUTO! BERTAHANLAH ! JANGAN MATI! "Teriak ku! I padanya dan memegang kepalanya di pangkuanku.

"NARUTO! NO! " Aku memerikasa denyut nadinya dan napasnya.

dia masih bernapas, detak jantungnya masih terasa meski lemah. kita masih punya kesempatan .

"Neji! DATANG KESINI SEKARANG! KITA PERLU MEMBAWA NARUTO KE RUMAH SAKIT SECEPAT MUNGKIN! " aku berteriak kepada Neji.

"AKU DALAM PERJALANAN!"Neji menjawab Shikamaru

"TIM JYUKEN ! IKUTI AKU! "Neji memerinthkan kepada timnya.

"YA KAPTEN HYUGA !"

Dan Neji tiba, membawa helikopter ke bawah menuju atap, Aku menggendong naruto dan berjalan menuju helikopter, menempatkannya di Tandu.

"LET'S GO Neji!"aku berkata kepada neji

"SELURUH TIM! KEMBALI KEMARKAS SEKARANG! " Neji mengomando seluruh Tim.

"Naruto, kami mohon jangan tinggalkan kami, kita sudah mengakhiri perang. kita akhirnya bisa mendapatkan perdamaian lagi. Naruto"Aku mulai meneteskan air mata,

Melihat Komandan Kalian, teman terbaik Kalian, dan pelindung Kalian berbaring lemah di lengan Kalian dengan berlumuran darah, itu bukanlah apa yang Aku inginkan.

Aku menekan luka di perutnya untuk memperlambat pendarahan.

Segera setelah kami tiba di rumah sakit, Aku mengangkat Naruto ke ruang gawat darurat , Aku tidak peduli dengan lukaku .. Aku ingin melihatnya setidaknya membuka matanya.

"Shikamaru-San .. Aku ingin kau tenang .. dan Anda memiliki luka sendiri yang harus dirawat "Kata salah seorang Perawat mencoba menenangkanku yang panik.

"Aku TIDAK PEDULI!"Aku berteriak.

"Shikamaru! NARUTO AKAN SELAMAT! DIA KOMANDAN KAMI! DIA KUAT! KAMU PERLU tenang dan MENDAPATKAN DIRI SENDIRI PENGOBATAN! "! Neji menghalangiku dan menarikku menuju kursi.

Dia selalu menjadi orang yang bisa menenangkan situasi, bahkan ketika Naruto menjadi emosional, dia orang yang selalu memiliki kepala dingin.

"Tenanglah Shikamaru , Aku tahu apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang , tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu dari dokter , Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan dia "Dia memelukku dan mengusap punggungku.

Para perawat merawat lukaku sekarang . Aku tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit dari tubuhku , rasa sakit yang bisa kurasakan ada di hatiku.

.

.

.

"Hinata P.O.V"

"Ugh .. di mana aku? "Aku melihat cahaya putih, Aku menutupi mataku dari cahaya yang mengenai mataku.

"Anda berada di rumah sakit Hinata-Sama " kata salah satu pria berambut revant di sampingku.

"Dimana Tou-sanku? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dan dimana Madara? "Aku langsung memborbardir pertanyaan kepadannya,, dengan nada panik dan khawatir.

"Bapak Presiden sedang dirawat di ruangan lain, beliau baik-baik saja, dia akan datang ke sini segera . Madara sudah mati, kami berhasil mengakhiri perang "Kata pria berambut revant itu.

"Siapa yang membunuh Madara?"Aku bertanya ingin tahu.

"Kapten dari Tim Anbu, Nara Shikamaru "Pria revant itu menerangkan.

Aku mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, ngomong-ngomong siapa kau? " dan bertanya sadar karena belum mengetahui namanya.

"Aku Sasuke, Hinata-Sama .. Aku dari tim Biju .. Kapten Naruto memerintahkan kepadaku untuk merawat dan melindungi anda setelah tim kami menyelamatkan Anda "Dia menjawab,

"Oh .. Naruto .. di mana dia sekarang? " aku mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

"Umm .. ia "Dia berusaha untuk menemukan beberapa kata-kata untuk menjelaskan kepadaku.

"Ada apa dengan dia Sasuke-san ?!" Aku mulai tidak sabar dan duduk segera.

"Umm .. dia ... "Dia masih belum bisa menemukan kata yang tepat.

"Dia di ruang gawat darurat sekarang Hinata-sama, dia terluka parah setelah dia mencoba untuk membunuh Madara "Neji-san datang ke kamarku.

"Tapi .. Neji-san apakah dia baik-baik saja!? "aku mencoba bertanya kepadanya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja, Dokter masih berusaha untuk mengamankan hidupnya, dia terlalu banyak pendarahan setelah kecelakaan helikopter. tapi Aku memiliki kepercayaan pada dirinya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja "Neji tersenyum padaku

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya " Aku mencoba untuk berdiri tapi kepalaku terasa nyeri.

"Ungh ..." Aku mengusap kepalaku , Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu di kepalaku , perban ?.

Mungkin ini yang menjadi alasan bahwa Aku tidak bisa ingat apa-apa setelah Aku merasa sudut pistol menyentuh kepalaku dengan keras, yang aku ingat setelah itu, hanya gelap yang Aku bisa lihat.

"Tenang Hinata-Sama, jangan bergerak terlalu banyak . Anda masih harus beristirahat, Shikamaru sedang bersama dia sekarang . Shikamaru akan menginformasikanku apapun yang berhubungan dengan Naruto "Neji mencoba membuatku untuk tidak khawatir.

"Neji! Naruto sudah keluar dari ruang gawat darurat! "Aku bisa mendengar Shikamaru mengatakan dengan suara keras kepada Neji melalui alat komunikasi.

"YAH! TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK! KAMU INGIN MEMBUAT KU TULI?! Oke Aku akan ke sana dalam satu menit ... " jawab Neji kepada Shikamaru melalui sistem komunikasi.

"Gomennasai, Hinata-Sama, Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali dan menceritakan semuanya , silahkan beristirahat " Neji membungkuk sedikit, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Silahkan infromasikan Aku apapun tentang keadaannya " Kataku kepadanya sebelum dia pergi.

.. ugh .. kepalaku, lenganku terasa nyeri.

"Tentu saja Hinata-Sama , permisi "Dan dia berjalan menjauh dari pintu

Naruto-kun , Kamu berjanji bahwa Kamu ingin melindungiku, Kamu berjanji untuk membawa kedamaian dalam hidupku.

Tapi sekarang Kamu justru membawa kesedihan bagi jiwaku , jika Kamu tidak di sampingku, bagaimana mungkin Kamu bisa melindungi Aku?!

Aku tidak ingin Kamu mengambil risiko hidupmu lagi untuk menyelamatkanku , Aku tidak ingin salah satu dari kalian mengambil risiko hidup kalian hanya untuk menyelamatkan Aku. Naruto –kun, Ku mohon baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Neji P. O.V"

Aku yakin Hinata-Sama memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto , menurut reaksi sebelumnya. aku berpikir.

Aku pergi langsung ke kamar Naruto.

Dia suadah bangun, wajahnya masih pucat seperti salju, perban di mana-mana, dia hampir terlihat seperti mumi sekarang.

Gyps di kaki kanannya, dua i.v line terhubung di kedua tangannya, detektor jantung , masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya, ada luka di bibirnya.

Dia benar-benar terlihat mengerikan , Aku belum pernah melihat dia terluka begitu parah seperti ini.

"Di-mana aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sangat lemah, hampir seperti berbisik . Naruto tampak bingung.

"Kamu berada di rumah sakit, Kamu baru keluar dari ruang gawat darurat 5 jam yang lalu, Kamu membuatku frustrasi Naruto! " Kata Shikamaru mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Gomennasai, Shikamaru telah membuatmu khawatir . Dan ...arigatou ... atas bantuanmu "Dia berkata lemah dengan tersenyum.

"Kamu juga Neji ... arigatou "Naruto beralih melihat kearahku.

"Kamu benar-benar membuat kami khawatir Naruto, berhenti menyakiti, atau memaksakan diri sendiri ?! Kamu masih memiliki kami untuk membantu! " Aku berkata sedikit membentaknya...!

"Jika Aku menunggu kalian saat itu ... Madara akan tetap berada di luar sana ... "Naruto menjawab masih lemah dengan tersenyum.

"Jika Aku tidak datang tepat pada waktunya, namamu akan terukir di kuburan sekarang dan statusmu akan KIA, Kamu bisa setidaknya menunggu kami dan kita bisa pergi dengan Neji menggunakan helikopter dan menembakan beberapa rudal ke helikopter nya! Kamu tahu kan bahwa tembakan Neji tidak pernah meleset! "! Shikamaru marah sekarang dan air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Tenanglah Shikamaru ..."Aku mencoba menenangkan Shikamaru.

"Aku kira,,, Aku melakukan hal itu karena Aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti cara Kamu berpikir Shikamaru , Aku hanya baik dalam tempur dan refleks, tidak pandai berpikir sepertimu "Dia menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, Aku senang kau baik-baik saja sekarang , meskipun tidak benar-benar baik .. Kamu terlihat hampir seperti mumi sekarang "Shikamaru dan aku tertawa meledeknya.

"Dia benar-benar seorang Komandan sekarang, Komandan Tim mumi "Shikamaru masih meledeknya,

Dia mencoba untuk menggeser kepalanya dan melihat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa ..." Dia tertawa

"Aduh .. oke ! .. sekarang Aku merasakan sesuatu .. tulang rusukku rusak benarkan? Kakiku juga? Dan semua perban ini untuk menutupi lukaku .. dan luka terbesar yang Aku punya di perutku iyakan? Kepalaku berdarah juga kan? "dia mencoba untuk mengambil nafas setelah mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Tenanglah Komandan, kau benar tentang semua lukamu .. dan berhentilah terlalu banyak bicara! Kamu perlu beristirahat "kataku kepadanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Bapak Presiden dan Hinata-sama?"dia tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Oh .. mereka baik-baik saja, mereka masih dirawat di ruangan lain "aku menjawab untuknya.

"syukurlah .."dia menghelah nafas lega.

"mungkin kamu harus berbicara dengannya tentang perasaanmu Naruto " Kataku.

"Perasaan apa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Kamu tahukan bahwa Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca kepribadian dan hal-hal lebih dari itu "Aku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"jadi kamu sudah tahu , Aku kira , Aku tidak akan bisa , dia putri Presiden " naruto berkata dengan nada lemah.

"Tetapi Kamu pengawalnya , tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, di samping itu bukankan Bapak Presiden sendiri yang meminta KAMU untuk menjadi orang yang melindungi putrinya "Shikamaru menambahkan.

"Aku hanya ...tidak bisa "Percakapan kami dipotong oleh seseorang.

"Apa hal yang tidak dapat Kamu lakukan Naruto?" seseorang itu masuk.

"Hinata-Sama!?" aku dan Shikamaru berlari ke arah mereka dan membantu Hinata untuk berjalan dengan benar. Dia berjalan lemah sementara Sasuke membantunya .

"Sasuke! Mengapa kamu membiarkan dia keluar dari kamarnya seperti ini?! "Teriakku kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan menyalahkannya Neji-san .. Akulah yang memaksa dia untuk melakukan hal ini .. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa buruk keadaan Naruto "Hinata mencoba memberi penjelasan.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini Hinata-Sama?" Naruto bertanya masih dengan suara lemah.

Aku menempatkan Hinata di kursi samping ranjang Naruto.

"Baka! Naruto-kun kau benar-benar baka! Kamu hampir membuatku terbunuh! " Hinata sedikit berteriak kepada Naruto dengan sedikit isakan!.

"Gomannasai ... Hinata-Sama ... maaf kaerena Aku tidak bisa melindungi mu dari Madara "Naruto menjawab masih dengan lemah, dan penyesalan.

"Bukan itu yang Aku maksudkan! Kau hampir membuatku terbunuh karena Aku terlalu khawatir tentangmu setelah mendengar Kamu berada di ruang gawat darurat! Dan tidak ada yang tahu apakah kamu akan hidup atau mati! Baka, Naruto baka! kenapa kamu tidak menyadari bahwa Aku hanya butuh kamu disisiku?!

Bukan hanya menjagaku dan mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuk menyelamatkanku atau Tou-sanku!

Aku tidak peduli tentang perdamaian dunia! Aku hanya butuh kau Naruto! Aku butuh kau! " Hinata sedikit berteriak! meremas pakaian Narut, air mata mengalir dipipinya.

"Hinata-Sama .. tenanglah .. Anda menyakitinya sekarang ... "Aku mencoba untuk menahannya.

Tapi aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, pada akhirnya Aku hanya memegang bahunya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Hinata-Sama ...Aku ...minta maaf...Untuk ... membuatmu ... khawatir seperti itu ...dan tolong ... jangan menangis ... Aku selalu .. berada ...disampingmu. "Dia berkata dengan teputus-putus dan tersenyum lemah

"Bohong, kamu bohong! di mana kamu ketika Aku sampai di sini?! Di mana kamu saat aku bangun ?! " Okay .. Hinata benar-benar marah.

"Maafkan aku "Naruto masih menjawabnya lemah, dan penyesalan.

"BERHENTI MENGATAKAN MAAF! Aku TIDAK INGIN KEHILANGAN KAMU! Karena .. Aku ... M.. MENCINTAIMU NARUTO-kun! "Hinata berkata kepada Naruto.

Wow ternyata dia berani! Pikirku dalam hati.

"Anda .. bilang,,, anda mencintai .. Aku "Detektor detak jantungnya meningkat .?

"YES I DO!" Dia menjawab matab, tanpa ada keraguan.

"Aku Mencintaimu... juga ... Hinata-sama ..." Naruto tersenyum

"Jangan pernah kau berani meninggalkanku seperti itu lagi "Hinata setengah bebisik ketelingan Naruto, sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto dengan perlahan.

"Akhirnya Kalian Berdua , baguslah, Aku bosan menunggu salah satu dari kalian mengakui tentang bagaimana kalian merasa, Aku benci kemampuanku ini kadang-kadang "Aku berkata kepada mereka sedikit mengejek.

"Neji .. kamu bukan satu-satunya yang merasakan seperti itu, Aku juga bosan "Shikamaru menambahkan sambil menguap.

"Kalian berdua,,, Tutup mulut ...atau...Aku akan menendang pantat kalian ... setelah Aku bisa menggerak ... tubuhku "Naruto mengancam kami.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, dan menenangkan Naruto. Kami hanya semakin tertawa.

"Naruto, Bapak Presiden ingin berbicara denganmu" Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan, dan menyerahkan alat komunikasi kami, yang langsung tersambung dengan Bapak Presiden.

"Halo, Uzumaki-san, atau Naruto-kun lebih terdengar akrab, Terima kasih, Saya ingin ucapkan untuk Pasukanmu, Telah menyelamatkanku dan Putriku satu-satunya.

Dan Kamu mendapatkan restu dariku, Naruto-kun, untuk menjaga dan merawat Hinata-chan, bukan sebagai pengawalnya, tapi sebagai seseorang yang benar-benar peduli kepadanya. Harap untuk menjaga satu-sama lain" Bapak presiden mengakhiri panggilan.

"Arigatou, Bapak Presiden, Aku akan menjaga Hinata-chan mulai saat ini, sebagai kekasihnya, bukan pengawalnya."Naruto menjawab sebelum Bapak Presiden menutup panggilan.

Hinata hanya semakin tersenyum dan memeluk naruto dengan lembut.

Aku dan shikamaru bahagia melihat, mereka akhirnya bisa bersatu.

.

.

.

" Author P.O.V "

Dan dunia telah kembali damai.

Naruto akhirnya bisa bersama dengan oarang yang dia cintai.

Ada upacara pemberian penghargaan bagi mereka yang bergabung dalam misi perdamaian tersebut dan membantu menyelamatkan Presiden.

.

.

"Dan sekarang , medali kehormatan , untuk tiga orang yang sangat bekerja keras. Aku hadiahkan kepada Anda Jendral Uzumaki Naruto, Letnan Jenderal Nara Shikamaru , dan Letnan Jenderal Hyuga Neji "Presiden mengatakan dengan bangga.

Naruto mengenakan kursi roda didorong oleh Hinata Hyuga Putri dari bapak Presiden, yang sekarang resmi tunangan Naruto.

Pria berambut Nanas a.k Shikamaru dan Pria berambut panjang a.k Neji berjalan di kedua sisi Komandan J-SAT a.k Naruto mendampingan Komandan mereka menaiki panggung.

Presiden memberi mereka satu per satu, Medali dan Pin tanda jasa.

" Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu ..Pak Presiden.. ini adalah suatu kehormatan bagi kami "kata Komandan J-SAT a.k Naruto.

* BANG BANG BANG *suara kembang api.

Dan pesta kembang api dimulai, Kembang api bermunculan dan memberikan gambaran bahagia.

Semua orang yang hadir berdiri dan memberi mereka bertiga tepuk tangan

Jendral Naruto sekarang memiliki kehidupan baru dengan putri Presiden, a.k Hinata Hyuga

Letnan Jenderal Shikamaru disambut oleh pacarnya, Sabakuno Tamari

dan Letnan Jenderal Neji disambut oleh pacarnya Tenten yang cantik dengan eyesmilenya.

Tiga pasangan ini berbagi ciuman di depan banyak orang hanya untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaan mereka.

Dan para penonton yang melihat memberi mereka tepuk tangan yang meriah

.

.

"Seperti yang Aku katakan, Aku akan mengakhirinya, sehingga Anda bisa hidup dalam damai "kata Naruto sambil membelai lembut rambu kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya Tunangannya yang kini memeluknya dari belakang serta menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Jika kamu tidak menepati janjimu saat itu, Aku tidak akan bisa hidup dalam damai, itu berarti kamu akan mengingkar janjimu kepadaku " Putri Presiden a.k Hinata kini berlutut untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Komandan J-SAT a.k Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku , Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu .. karena aku mencintaimu "Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun " Dan mereka berbagi ciuman lagi dengan segenap hati mereka , menumpahkan perasaan mereka yang telah terkubur selama hanya Kami-sama yang tahu berapa lama.

The end

.

.

.

Keteranga :

RPG : **Granat berpeluncur roket** (bahasa Inggris: _rocket propelled grenade_, disingkat **RPG**) adalah istilah umum yang digunakan untuk menyebut senjata anti-tank yang ditembakan dari bahu, dan menembakkan roket berhulu ledak.

KIA : **Terbunuh dalam tugas** (bahasa Inggris: _Killed in Action_; KIA), adalah pengklasifikasian korban yang umumnya digunakan oleh militer untuk menyatakan kematian pasukan mereka sendiri di tangan pasukan musuh

Huaaaa... akhirnya selesai juga,,,, Gomennasai mina kalo mengecewakan...

Yang pastinya KA sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan KA...

Jika ada kekurangan, Kritik dan Saran KA selalu terima dengan senang hati.

Salam Persahabatan

KA Jung Liu


End file.
